A different 2nd quarter quell
by ToniTheFanatic
Summary: [AU] 'For the 50th hunger games, a tribute will also be reaped from the Capitol who will be able to win along with another tribute if alive among the final 2.' When 15 year old Effie Trinket is chosen as the single Capitol tribute for the quarter quell, she believes her life is over but what happens when she meets the two tributes from 12, Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner?
1. 0: Prologue (Announcement)

**A/N: This idea has been playing around in my head lately so I wanted to turn it into a fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. There is a lot of AU but there wouldn't be this story without it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters.**

**Summary: **_**'This year, for the 50th hunger games, to show that even the richest of you are not safe a tribute will also be reaped from the Capitol who will be able to win along with another tribute if alive among the final 2.' **_**When 15 year old Effie Trinket is chosen as the single Capitol tribute for the quarter quell, she believes her life is over but what happens when she meets the two tributes from District 12, Maysilee Donner and Haymitch Abernathy?**

_0. Prologue (The announcement)_

Loud, energetic music could be heard on the top floor of the house, getting louder as the woman's feet brought her closer and closer to the door at the end of the hallway which had a light pink name plaque on it. She stuck a finger in one of her ears to try and block out some of the noise from the music as she called out at the top of her voice so that the occupant of the room behind the door could hear her. "Euphemia Trinket! Turn that racket off and come downstairs now please." The music was suddenly halted and the door opened rather loudly. "Mother. You know I hate that name," the 15 year old moaned. Her mother only rolled her eyes in response to her daughter and then her eyes moved lower and saw that the young blonde's hands were not empty. "For goodness sake. You don't need to take those downstairs with you. Leave them in your room. "It was very easily seen that the girl was not fond of the idea at all. She opened her mouth to argue. "But, i'm supposed to practice for half an hour a day. "The woman sighed at the 15 year old, raising her eyebrows slightly. "You won't want to miss this though Euphemia dear. You won't see the card reading for a quarter quell for another 25 year you know." A smile came across the face of the young girl. Was it that time of the day already? It really flew when you were practicing. Without another word she followed her mother downstairs into the living room of the house.

There was the sound of cheering on the television screen as the programming started that would tell the whole of Panem the twist for the next hunger games, the 50th games and 2nd quarter quell. The two adults watching the screen had been only young children when the first quell had taken place. That was when the districts had been forced to choose the tributes who would be sent to the arena. The applause increased as President Snow was shown on the camera ready to address everyone under his ruling. He started by talking about how every 25 years would be a quarter quell to keep fresh in everyone's minds the memory of those killed by the district's rebellion. Then he explained about the first quarter quell before coming to what everyone was watching and waiting for. A little girl in a white suit holds out a box from which a yellow envelope marked '50' is drawn. The president opens the envelope and begins to read. "_This year, for the 50th hunger games, to show that even the richest of you are not safe a tribute will also be reaped from the Capitol who will be able to win along with another tribute if alive among the final 2."_ There was silence in the house while everyone took in the news. It didn't take long for the parents but the young blonde needed a few minutes to do the math. She was 15 which meant this games her name was going to be in the reaping bowl and she could be picked to go into the hunger games. At least if she went in she would have better chances than the district tributes. Somehow she knew that if her name was picked out that her parents would be proud of their daughter being the one and only Capitol tribute. She didn't even know why she was thinking about it. She was one name out of thousands in the Capitol, right?


	2. 1: Capitol Reaping

**A/N: Ok. Time to start with the actual storytelling and get on with the reapings. Let me know what you think of things and any ideas you have by leaving me a review. Different chapters will have different POV and some will have more than one POV in the chapter so I will put at the start of things who's POV it is from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters.**

_1. Capitol Reaping _

**Effie's POV**

Well, the day is finally here that everyone has been talking about for weeks. It is the day of the reaping for the 50th hunger games. This is going to be the most exciting reaping so far for the Capitol since this year one of our very own is going to be going in to the arena to represent us. It has been the talk of the Capitol ever since the announcement was made. My mother has been going on about how much of a proud time it is for the Capitol and she hopes that they choose the right tribute who can win for us. It isn't just her though. Most of my friends in school have been chatting excitedly about what they are going to look like at the reaping. In the districts it seems to be tradition to dress in your best clothes so out class has recently been filled with chatter about clothes and hairstyles. There are a couple in my class who have been noticably terrified of the idea that there is going to be a Capitol tribute and it could be them. To them we have all tried to give the same reassurance. There are hundreds of us and we all only have our name in once so it is extremely unlikely that it will be them. Others are wondering whether or not they should volunteer for whoever is picked. It is a once in a lifetime thing after all since there will only ever be one Capitolite that is picked out for the arena at a reaping.

When I arrive, I can see that the city circle has been set up much like the town squares in the districts. There are roped off areas for the eligible children to stand in according to age and gender. A long queue has started to form at the entrance to the area and I know that I must join it and check in ready for the proceedings to begin. I look at my parents, who are standing next to me and I wave with a smile. "Good luck dear," my mother says softly. I don't know whether that is supposed to mean she wants me to get reaped or not. That woman has always been an enigma to me. "See you later sweetie." My father is much easier to read. He doesn't want me to get chosen today because as much of an honor as it would be, I think he would prefer me alive. I can't really find the words to say so I leave them behind in silence, heading for the desk. The line dies down and I get to the front where I go up to the desk where a peacekeeper is sat and they prick my finger to draw blood. How uncivilised. They didn't even give a warning of what they were about to do. It is certainly no way to treat a young lady.

Once all that awful business is dealt with I make my way to the area that I am supposed to be in and stand with some of my classmates. Most of them seem pretty excited and there is a lot of chatter between them all. I join in when they start discussing outfits, hoping they will like my black and white dress with a lovely hat to match. My hair is backcombed and looks rather wild but it suits the outfit in my opinion. I stand in the back row of my section so I can turn backwards and chat with my school friend Portia, who is a year younger than me. Her outfit is absolutely stunning but I would expect nothing less. My friend is mad about fashion and someday wants to be a stylist. She certainly has the talent for it so maybe one day. If it weren't for the ropes, anyone would think that we were stood in the school field sharing our conversation. It was then that silence fell suddenly and the reaping begins. It starts with the history of Panem and the dark days. Having heard it so many times at school it is actually quite boring to listen to here. I pity those in the districts who have to listen to it at the reaping every single year. Then Sapphire, the escort chosen to pick the Capitol tribute, stood up and greeted us the traditional way. "Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour." With that she reaches her hand into the bowl and reads out a name.

_**"Euphemia Trinket!"**_

Wait. What? Out of all the reaping aged Capitol citizens did Sapphire really just pick my name out of that glass ball? The others in my section glaring my way and moving aside to make a pathway tells me that it is not just my hearing. There are different looks on the faces of the people I pass on my way forwards ranging from sadness to jealousy. I look back for just a minute to try and locate Portia, who is stood with a blank expression on her face. The emptiness in her eyes gives her away though. She doesn't want me to go and get killed in the arena. My feet take me up to the stage and Sapphire ushers me up the stairs and into position, her heels clunking loudly as she does so. I can't really focus on her introducing me to everyone as I am too busy trying to think of what to say if the microphone is sent in my direction. Of course I am honoured because nobody else from the Capitol is ever going to be a tribute in the games but there is something else. Fear. I don't want to die and it is going to be near impossible to beat people who have trained for this for years. Besides the fact someone from the Capitol is going to be such a targeted so much I might as well have an archery board stuck to me. Sapphire tilts the microphone towards me and I can only manage a short sentence. "I will try and win for everyone." That is the truth at least. I will try and win even if the odds are against it. It would be an outrage if the Capitol tribute didn't even try to survive the arena. "Good luck Miss Trinket, and may the odds be ever in your favour," Sapphire concludes before the anthem plays and a peacekeeper directs me into the city hall where I will say my goodbyes.


	3. 2: District 12 Reaping

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely reviewer, Felicity Hartington. It is good to know that somebody is enjoying the story so far and thank you for the advice. Anyway, on with the story and now we have the action in District 12 as it unfolds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the characters.**

_2. District 12 Reaping_

**Maysilee's POV**

I'm woken up rather early today by my parents. This has always been the plan when it comes to the terrible event we all call reaping day. I have recently been thinking that I might be getting to used to the idea of reapings and the idea my name could be picked. The year I turned 12 there had been no sleep for me the night before the reaping with the nightmares that had plagued my mind of the District 12 escort reading out my name and my mind picturing the brutal ways I could have been murdered in the games. The year after that hadn't been much better. Now, on the 4th year my name has been put into the reaping ball, the nightmares are completely gone. This makes me smile slightly as I leave my small bedroom to head in to the main living area. Soon all four of my family are inside the one area.

There is mum and dad, of course. Then there is my twin sister, Marina. We aren't completely identical like some twins are. There are small differences that easily distinguish us. People find us a little freaky becuase there is a connection between us that nobody can really understand much. We can sense what each other is feeling a lot quicker than anyone else can and that comes in handy when it comes to days like this. Looking at my twin, I can see an expression in her eyes that speaks more clearly than any words could. She had been plagued by nightmares last night. It is easy to tell I am the more strong, confident one of the two of us and Marina is the more sensitive one. I am always the one that goes that little bit higher when we decide to try climbing up a tree and the one who will go to the hob if we really need to trade for anything there. The difference between us is most prominent when the games are on. Marina usually gets a little bit teary when she watches our tributes die year after year. With me I hide my upset and choose to show my annoyance instead, not letting the things on the screen get to me.

As we were woken up so early there is plenty of time for us to prepare for proceedings. Marina is the first to go and wash as we all know she likes to take a little longer than me. That way she can take her time to dress while I take my wash and do the same. I wait longer than usual before my turn. While I am getting myself clean I do my best to focus all my attention on that to avoid thinking about the reason I am making myself look pristine. I don't want to think about the reaping until I am actually there. That way is so much better. When I have scrubbed my body enough to be satisfied, I wrap a small towel around me and leave the room for my bedroom. On my bed there is a dress laid out ready to be worn and I have to say that it the best so far that I have been able to wear to the reaping. The fabric is a lovely brown colour since mum knows that it is my favourite. Once I have put it on the only thing left is my hair, which I brush lightly before using the front part of my hair on the left to make a braid. Walking in to the living area, everyone else seems to have been waiting for me. Marina is in a dress that is the same style as mine but in green and her hair is pulled towards the back in a tight bun. There are no words betwen the four of us. On a normal day there would be idle chatter about school, work and outfits but not on reaping day.

Marina clutches my hand lightly on the way to the square. It makes me wish that I could tell her everything is going to be fine but I can't be certain and I don't want to lie to her just in case. The odds are very much in our favour though. My mother and father own a small shop that sells what medical supplies they can get their hands on so it makes us a lot better off than many of the others in the district, especially those who are unfortunate enough to live in the seam. Me and Marina have never had to sign up for any tessera so our names are only added to the ball 5 times each. Considering the glass ball of girl's names always seems to contain hundreds of names I think 10 between us is pretty small. She knows this of course but I can understand why it still scares her that her name is in there at all. It doesn't take long before we are both registered with the peacekeepers and settled in to the roped off area for the 16 year old girls of the district.

I hear a voice call out among the group in our area and my eyes easily catch sight of Edith Everdeen. She isn't really hard to spot with so many seam children around her. The long blonde hair gives her away quite easily. It is Marina who takes control this time and leads me towards our friend. We finally manage to get through the crowd and stand next to the girl. Edith gives a weak, forced smile in our direction to try and be friendly and comforting. We have all been friends quite a while since Edith wanted to know more about only healing and medicines. It worked out just perfect and I doubt either me or Marina would want to be stood next to anyone else but her on a day like this. There is an eerie silence around the square because people just aren't in the mood to be chatting with everyone around them. This is especially true for the ones in roped off areas like us who know that at least one slip of paper currently held in the glass balls on stage has their name written on it. I don't think there will be even one person who actually wants their own name to be picked out and read aloud to everyone. There may be people in districts like 1 and 2 that want their name to come out but not here in 12 where we have only had 2 victors in 49 years.

The silence is broken by an enthusiactic voice complete with annoying accent. It is noone other than our escort, Druella. The woman really does look repulsive in that horrible outfit and make up. That is without the long, scarlet wig that completes the ensemble. The first thing on the agenda is a propaganda video that seems to be shown every single year without failure. Some of the more arrogant ones in the district actually mouth some of the words in a mocking way because it is so memorable. My attention turns to Marina, who is looking at the boys in the area for 17 year olds. I know exactly which one of them has caught her eye, Tobias Undersee. I have no idea what my sister sees in him to be honest but maybe he will grow on me. I have no time to dwell on this as the female tribute is already being picked out from the glass ball and Druella clears her throat before reading out the name of the unlucky girl.

**"Maysilee Donner!"**

At the sound of my name I go blank, not capable of any thought whatsoever. I am literally just caught in a surreal moment where my own name rings aroung in my head in Druella's Capitol accent. The sound is not that different to how it was in the nightmares that used to haunt me. The only thing that brings me out of this state is a hand squeezing mine tightly. I don't even need to look to know that the hand belongs to my twin. Looking up, I can see her face already stained with tears. Edith is better at keeping her emotions in, channeling them all into a tight hug that I never want to end, I don't want it to end because when it does I will have to face the fact that my name has been picked. I am going in to the arena to die. It seems reluctantly that my friend lets go of me but my sister is still clutching my hand for dear life. The gesture nearly brings tears to my eyes. I don't want to leave her. Right now I would give anything for something to take me back in time to this morning and make a different name get called. Looking at Marina there are so many things I want to tell he before I go but now is not the time to do it. I force myself to force her hand away and my feet slowly but steadily take me up to the stage where Druella is waiting with a sadistic smile. Once I am up there I try to figure out the best tactic to run away and escape but I know it is next to impossible to even attempt it. I force myself not to cry because I don't want any of the other tributes to try and peg me as weak even if I know I don't stand a chance. I have to try, for Marina.

**Haymitch's POV**

By the looks of the scene that unfolded in the section for 16 year old girls, this year's unlucky female was quite well loved by her friends and family. Maysilee Donner had near anough had to tear herself away from a girl that looks just like her. I am guessing they muct be twins. There was another blonde there too who looks too different to be realted to the two. Maybe she is a friend or something. It is easy to tell by looks that the newest tribute is from the merchant part of the district. It is always more shocking when that happens because people from there didn't usually have to get much tessera so generally have a lot better odds than us seam kids. It just goes to show that the darn odds the prissy people of the Capitol always go on about mean just about nothing. Anyone in the age range can be picked no matter what part of the godforsaken district they come from. The stage is now the center of everyone's attention since our escort now heads to the ball with boy's names and rumages around using her long, freaky nails before grasping one of the slips of paper that will doom yet another poor soul to a brutal death.

**"Haymitch Abernathy!"**

Damn. 2 years off being safe from this idiocy and my name has to be pulled out of the bowl. Maybe if I just stand here for a minute completely still I might find that I misheard and it was just a similar name that had been chosen. I know it isn't really going to work but anything is worth a try once if it could get me out of this. When I finally start to make my way towards the stage the others have already made a passage for me to walk through. Reaching it, Druella offers me her hand to help be get up the steps but I instantly shoot her a look which should warn her to back off. I don't need her help when it is her that has put me in this situation by pulling my name out of the ball. While we are being inroduced in front of everyone my gaze fixes on my fellow tribute. The girl doesn't really look like she could kill anyone. Looking at her I know that I will never be able to kill her. It is only when the anthem starts to play that I look out into the crowd, spotting the amount of cameras around the place. The crowd in the Capitol probably expects me to be on the verge of breakdown but that only encourages me to look as strong as possible. I won't give them the satisfaction of letting them see me show emotion like that. Now the anthem has finished my attention is turned to the peacekeepers that have come to march me and Maysilee in to the justice building to say our goodbyes.


End file.
